


Not Quite An Arrest

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of The Last of the Time Lords, the Master lives on the TARDIS as a 'guest'. The Doctor only thinks he knows what he got himself into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite An Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Ohgod, first Doctor/Master fic and first finished Ten fic. @_@ Be kind. Prompt (TFLN): "Ten/Master, (517): This has been the most pleasant arrest experience I've ever had."

Stretching like a cat who caught the canary, the Master smirked at the Doctor who had just jolted in the bed next to him. "I must say, Doctor," the Master began.

The Doctor leapt from the bed, pulling a corner of the sheets with him to cover himself. "No. You must say nothing," he demanded.

Undeterred, the Master continued, "This has been the most pleasant arrest experience I've ever had."

With a groan, the Doctor pulled the covers off the bed to wrap them around himself. "Very not good," he muttered to himself. "No, this didn't happen. And it's not an arrest. More of a..."

"Prisoner of war?" the Master offers, lifting his manacled hands. "You even kept the cuffs on. Why Doctor-"

"Don't finish that sentence," the Doctor interrupted as he moved around the room, looking for his clothes but a bit encumbered by the blanket he was toting around to keep his nakedness to himself. "You have lost privileges to the refrigerator."

"Oh but, Doctor," the Master said with faux pout, "I was ever so good last night. I remember you liked that thing I did with my-"

"No, no, no, no," the Doctor muttered to himself as he yanked on his trousers. "That did not happen. You drugged me. Humans would call this date rape, you know."

The Master snorted. "Oh please spare me, Doctor. You know what I dosed you with. It only allows you to act on innermost desires." He grinned slowly. "You wanted me. You've always wanted me. Just give in to your Master."

Throwing aside the blanket that had been tightly wrapped around his shoulders, the Doctor scowled as he buttoned his trousers and stalked towards his bed. "That won't happen. That'll never happen. You know why I'm keeping you on the TARDIS."

"Oh, I know why," the Master purred, spreading his legs apart.

The Doctor's flushed before quickly tossing a blanket on the Master's lap. "No! Stop that! I'm keeping you here because you're a danger to the entire universe."

"Blah, blah, blah," the Master mocked, rolling his eyes. "You and your everlasting hero complex. Doesn't it get old, Doctor?"

The Doctor deigned not to respond, and instead, he whipped out his sonic screwdriver, leaned over the Master and grabbed his cuffed wrists. The Master smirked for a moment, but soon the sonic buzzed and the handcuffs were melded to the headboard. The Doctor backed away with an innocent smile.

"I'll be back for tea in a few hours," the Doctor said breezily as he slipped the sonic back in his pocket and grabbed his shirt on the way out.

The Master growled and lurched forward only to fall back against the headboard. "DOCTOR!" he shouted futilely.

As the Master's angry shouts faded behind him, the Doctor whistled cheerfully to himself while he strolled away.


End file.
